


(podfic of) And Then There Are Days Like This

by neverbalance



Series: podfics of entanglednow's Milkshakes and Matchsticks [9]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Communication, Dating, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:23:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbalance/pseuds/neverbalance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This emergency is surprisingly fluffy, as emergencies go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(podfic of) And Then There Are Days Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [And Then There Are Days Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/532835) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Download:** [part 9 at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?v91xh8ksccyodg5) (26 minutes, 11 MB)

Milkshakes and Matchsticks is currently a work in progress. Thanks to Entanglednow for giving blanket permission to podfic, and to Dodificus for the beta!

If you'd rather have all podfics in this series that are out (it's a work in progress), you can find a compilation [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/510906).

Please let me know if you have trouble downloading the files.


End file.
